


somebody loves you.

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe is akumatized after her mother leaves her again, and finally manages to do what no one else has done, and it's up to Marinette to bring Chloe back from Hawkmoth's clutches.





	somebody loves you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonimn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonimn/gifts).

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! For my lovely friend, who requested Betrayal from the Bad Things Happen Bingo for Chlonette :) <3

* * *

Her miraculous was gone. 

She was barely beginning to process it, as the lights that had been blinding and the crowd that had been chanting her superhero alter ego name, died down and Marinette was left holding her sides where she had received the blow that distracted her enough to lose her earrings.

Chloe had managed to take her miraculous and while she knew it wasn’t Chloe, it still stung, both physically and emotionally. 

“I’ve done it!” Chloe’s akumatized self cried out gleefully, clutching Ladybug’s miraculous in her hand, “I’ve managed to take Ladybug off her high horse!”

All that was left in the place of Ladybug was Marinette, a wide-eyed girl who was looking for a way to flee from eager eyes all around her, and she was searching for Tikki. Tikki...Tikki was gone with her miraculous.

“I know it’s not you, Chloe. I know your mother hurt you badly. I know she left after hurting you not once, but multiple times, making sure to finally leave her mark on you.” Marinette tried to reason with Chloe. Chloe wasn’t Chloe; she had been akumatized and Hawkmoth was in control of her.

“Dupain-Cheng.” 

It seemed as if Marinette’s voice was pulling her from her cloud nine thoughts and for a moment, Marinette thought Chloe was fighting against Hawkmoth’s control. “You can do it, Chlo. I’m right here.”

“You don’t _know_ anything. Chloe is no longer here. I’m Mir-”

“Things don’t have to end like this. Hawkmoth’s only using you.”

“But I already  _ know  _ that, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe purred, as she leaned forward and tilted Marinette’s chin up with a sharp nail, “You’re so naive. You think  _ everyone  _ can be saved. You think people don’t know what they’re getting themselves into.”

“This isn’t you, Chloe. The Chloe I knew would have rejected Hawkmoth. You’re strong, Chloe. I believe in you.” Marinette placed her hands on Chloe’s arms hopefully and Chloe immediately shoved her back.

“I have your miraculous now. All I need now is to get your stupid cat’s miraculous and it’s game over for you fools.” Chloe snarled and she held the miraculous teasingly close to Marinette, “You’ve lost, Dupain-Cheng. You couldn’t save me and now you can’t save your partner.”

“Chloe…” Marinette leaned forward and did the only thing she could think of doing. She kissed Chloe and Chloe closed her eyes briefly, leaning into the kiss, before hollering out in pain, clutching the sides of her head and she dropped her miraculous.

Marinette took that as an opportunity and scooped her earrings back up, quickly inserting them back into her ears, “I love you, Chloe. I’m going to get you out of this mess.”

Chloe had been akumatized, not because she had wanted to be akumatized, but because Hawkmoth had taken advantage of her, and her mother had broken her, finally broken her. 

But Chloe, still akumatized at the moment, didn’t get the message that all Marinette wanted to do was help her get better, help her get through it, and the look of utter betrayal on Chloe’s face made Marinette ache immensely.

“Give it back.” Chloe whimpered, on the floor and in despair and Marinette, for a second, wanted to give Chloe her miraculous, to help ease her pain.

But she had a city to save, and Chloe to help out, and the betrayal was only temporary. 

“No.”

* * *


End file.
